


Heatwave.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You catch Daryl masturbating and decide to help.





	

 

Daryl stood there with Rick in the prison yard, Rick was talking about… _something_ , but Daryl couldn’t tell you what it was because he was too busy sneaking glances at you. Daryl didn’t normally give a shit about women and sex, sure he had morning wood some days but that shit just happened. There was too much shit to worry about these days to feel like a horny teenager, but ever since you arrived at the prison a few weeks ago, he was hard nearly all the time. It was like his dick just woke up and had a mind of its own. You didn’t even need to be doing something sexy, just existing was enough most days. He was sneaking off and sorting himself out multiple times a day at this point, _it was fucking ridiculous._ And today you just had to be there in the yard when he was, helping Rick with the crops. The heat was sweltering and you were glistening with sweat, Daryl couldn’t help but admire your breasts. Oh how he’d love to feel them, taste them, see them bouncing as he fucked the shit out of you. There it goes again, he needed to get out of this conversation and sort himself out before people noticed his dick trying to break out of his jeans. _This shit was getting out of hand._

Little did he know that you had the same issue. As you were working you kept glancing at him whilst he was talking to Rick, his dirt clad arms glistening with sweat, his muscles flexing as he moved. _He was so fucking sexy._ Since you arrived at your new home it felt like everywhere you turned Daryl was there. He made you crave things you’d long forgotten about and every night you found yourself thinking of him and touching yourself. You wanted to feel those arms around you, his dick inside you. You wanted him more than you ever wanted anything before.

That night you decided to have a nice shower, you had been working outside all day and were covered in dirt and sweat, it had been too hot and you needed to cool down. You grabbed a towel and some clean clothes and quietly walked to the showers so you didn’t wake anyone. You were a little surprised when you heard a shower running so you hid behind the wall to see who it was, and there was Daryl, in all his glory, stark naked. Your breathing hitched when he turned to the side and you saw his huge erect dick, you felt yourself get wet at the sight. He was bigger than you thought he’d be. You felt like a creep but you couldn’t help yourself, so you bit your lip and kept watching. He grabbed his dick and started stroking himself and it took a lot of self control not to moan as you watched. He threw his head back as he started pumping himself faster, letting out a growl that left your panties soaked.

“Fuck.” He growled, he was thinking about you, having your beautiful lips around his dick, your tongue gliding over it.   
You slid your hands in your panties and started touching yourself, your self control was rapidly declining but it flew out the fucking window when you heard him moan your name. You abruptly stopped thinking you’d imagined it but he did it again. You smirked and decided to make a bold move. You walked in view and Daryl almost fell over in shock.  
“The fuck ya doin’ here girl?!” He hissed, completely embarrassed at what you had clearly witnessed. But his embarrassment turned into surprise when you started to slowly shed your clothes in front of him with a smirk. He bit his lip and supressed a growl as he looked at your beautiful body, it was even better than he imagined. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He stayed stood in the shower, his dick still fully erect and was aching at the sight of you. You stepped into the shower and took the soap and started washing yourself, giving him a little show as you caressed yourself with the suds. He wanted to touch you but this was uncharted territory and he didn’t fully understand what the hell was going on. You dropped the soap ‘accidentally’ and bent down to get it, purposely grinding your ass on his dick as you did. He growled and his hands gripped your hips automatically. You slowly stood back up and turned around to face him, still in his grasp.

“Need a hand with that?” You smirked as you eyed his huge dick. You didn’t even wait for a response, you wanted it too much. You dropped to your knees and looked up at him through your lashes and he almost blew his load all over your face just looking at you, he felt like he was dreaming. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as you licked his dick teasingly from the base to the tip, he moaned when you swirled your tongue around the tip and then took him fully into your mouth. You felt so much better than he thought you would, and just looking at you with his dick in your mouth was enough to push him closer to the edge.

“Fuck, ya feel good y/n.” He moaned. He gripped your hair as his breathing started to get ragged, you knew he was close, his growls and moans were getting louder and more frequent. You started to play with yourself and you couldn’t help but moan. The vibrations on his dick felt amazing and it was taking everything he had to not cum.   
“Just like that girl, don’t stop.” He growled. Your moans got louder as you rubbed circles around your sensitive clit, sending waves of pleasure through every nerve ending you had. You came undone trembling and his grip on his hair tightened as he bucked his hips and fucked your mouth. Your moans made him find his own release moaning and cursing as he spilled his juices into your mouth and you gladly swallowed every drop. You let his dick slide out of your mouth and looked up at him again. His muscular chest was heaving as he panted, coming down from his high. You stood up slowly, your legs feeling weak from your orgasm and you smiled at him. He couldn’t help but smirk at you, you had literally made his dreams come true.

You turned your back to him and started to wash yourself and actually have a shower, he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around you, making you sigh with contentment. He kissed the side of your head and took the soap from you, washing you gently. It was incredibly intimate and you leaned back into his chest enjoying the moment. You had no idea what the hell this meant but you hoped this wasn’t the last time this happened.


End file.
